


Late for the Party

by junko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween in the Soul Society.  Renji and Byakuya are getting ready for the costume party and... get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest thing I think I ever wrote. Blame Josey (cestus) for putting ideas into my head.
> 
> Rated mature only for nakedness, language, and implied sex.

Byakuya held up the black, winged costume and frowned. “If I wear this I’ll look like that dreadful Arrancar.”

Renji looked up from where he sat on the bed, naked, slowly wrapping himself in gauze. He blinked. “Oh my god, you’d be a perfect Ulquiorra! You could cosplay him!”

“Can you cosplay real people?” Byakuya wondered. “It seems gauche to impersonate the dead.”

“We’re all dead, and, anyway, listen to me, listen to me: this is awesome!” Renji said, nearly tripping over his feet in his scramble to find the make-up kit that Rukia had just been using. “Let’s do it! It’d scare the shit out Kurosaki!”

Byakuya started pulling on the skin-tight costume. Despite his reservations, Byakuya was unable to resist Renji’s enthusiasm. “Do we want a frightened Kurosaki Ichigo? I wouldn’t wish to trigger his super-Hollow form.”

Pausing in his dig through the make-up case he’d found tucked under a table, Renji said, “I dunno. He’s awfully hot like that. And why is it that he can rock a mullet like that? And horns?”

Byakuya tossed a hair brush at Renji, who was so caught up in his fantasies that it smacked him hard on the head.

“Ow! You don’t got to get all jealous, Taicho. I hardly ever want to fuck him.”

Byakuya adjusted the wings and arched his eyebrow. “Hardly ever?”

“You know what would be hot?” Renji mused, the idea clearly arousing him, “The three of us.”

“Never.”

“Aw, come on,” Renji said, with the most infuriatingly endearing combination of a wicked smile and a whine. “I bet he’s a crier. Don’t you kind of want to see his little tears? And anyway, it’d be a Renji sandwich. I could do him while you’re doing me.”

“Yes, indeed. I see who comes out the winner in this little scenario, Renji.” Byakuya said, though thoughts were starting to swim through Byakuya’s mind. “Isn’t Kurosaki dating Rukia?”

Renji finally got up from where he was sitting on the floor. He brought the make-up over to where Byakuya stood making adjustments to his costume in the mirror. Renji trailed a yard of bandages from the one leg he’d managed to wrap. The rest of him was still utterly nude. 

Such a magnificent body on display and Renji’s ruby red hair was loose. Byakuya was still deeply disappointed he hadn’t been able to talk Renji into the slave boy costume.

“I don’t really know,” Renji said, setting white powder, green paint, and dark eyeliner on the dressing table. “I mean, I know Rukia is into him. I have no idea if the kid feels the same. He seems to, but, you know, Ichigo is kind of weirdly oblivious to the ladies. I mean, he’s got at least two of them trying to get his attention, plus I think that Quincy boy with the glasses is into him, too. I guess Ichigo’s mind is always on the next fight.”

“Surprisingly noble restraint,” Byakuya said.

“You think that’s it? I was starting to wonder if he was ace.” Renji stood behind Byakuya and their eyes met in the mirror.

“’Ace’?”

“Asexual,” Renji said. “It’s a thing.”

“Yes, Renji, I know that. I just hadn’t heard the slang.”

Renji’s arms reached around Byakuya’s waist and pulled him close. His voice growled playfully in Byakuya’s ear. “I thought you might be, you know, at first.”

“How would that have been possible? I was married.”

“Yeah, and you loved Hisana. I just wasn’t convinced sex was your thing.”

“And now you know better,” Byakuya said, tipping his neck back so Renji could nibble the sensitive flesh there.

“Yeah, now I do,” Renji murmured happily.

They were going to be late to the Halloween ball.


End file.
